


The boy from the shop opposite (Mavin oneshot)

by AmyWoolner



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: Michael is in love with the boy that works in the shop opposite, aka Gavin. Gavin is in love with him too. Ray is sick of hearing Michael go on and on about how he loves Gavin and teases him at every given opportunity. Dan is jealous and wants Gavin for himself.lil bit of smut but it's not really smut cause I'm shit at writing smut but mainly it's just really cute :)(Originally posted on wattpad)





	The boy from the shop opposite (Mavin oneshot)

Ray looks over at his 21 year old best friend and roommate Michael and rolls his eyes.  
"Dude, you gotta stop staring!" He says, frustrated. He's had to take all of the customers they've had because Michael is busy watching the 18 year old boy who works in the opposite shop as he stacks shelves full of CDs and DVDs. The boys name is Gavin and Michael has been in love with the poor kid since he first saw him 5 months ago. Michael turns his head towards Ray slightly without looking away from Gavin.  
"I swear that boy does stuff to me, Ray." He says and Ray rolls his eyes.  
"I know, Michael, I know how he makes your heart do flippy things and he makes you stutter and blush and when he comes into the shop your heart starts beating rapidly and his accent is the most amazing thing you've ever heard and its how you imagine angels would sound. I know that you're basically in love with him. I know!" Ray says, happy for his friend yet annoyed at having heard this a million times. Michael blushes just as Gavin walks through the door and over to the counter where the two boys are.  
"Alright, Lads?" He asks and Ray nods, continuing with his work, while Michael just stares at Gavin.  
"Micool?" Gavin asks and Michael smiles, the tips of his ears bright red.  
"I'm alright, Gavvy." He says as Gavin leans on the counter looking into Michaels eyes.

"You on a break?" Michael asks and Gavin shakes his head.  
"No, but stacking cds is so boring, I'd much rather be over here talking to you." He says and Michael smiles. Ray rolls his eyes as the two of them continue to flirt and joke with each other, God they just need to make out and be done with it.

Around 5 minutes after Gavin came over to the shop his coworker and best friend walks in, looking slightly pissed off.  
"B! What the bloody hell are you doing you twat? You're not on a break. You wanna get fired?" He asks, cutting Michael off mid sentence, and Gavin sighs.  
"B, we're in the middle of a conversation!" Gavin protests but Dan just grabs his hand and pulls him away from Michael. Michael frowns, Dan has always disliked him and he always tries to stop him and Gavin talking, but not today. Michael built up the small amount of courage he had and, after a roll of the eyes but an encouraging nod from Ray, he jumped the counter and caught up with Gav and Dan near the entrance of the empty shop.  
"Wait up, Gav?" Michael calls and Gavin stops walking and turns to Michael, smiling slightly. Michael glances at Gavins hand in Dans and takes a deep breath, he'd give anything for that to be his hand.  
"I really wanna finish this conversation... You wanna go out, like, after work or something?" Michael asks, immediately regretting it because he sounds like a twat. Gavin must have understood what he was trying to say because he smiles brightly.  
"Are you asking me out, Micool?" He asks grinning and Michael takes a deep breath.  
"Yeah." He says, more confident than he thought he'd sound.  
"I thought you'd never ask." Gavin says, reaching up to peck Michaels cheek.  
"I'll pick you up at 8?" Michael asks and Gavin nods, biting his lip, just before Dan pulls him away, looking incredibly pissed off.

Michaels POV

I reach a hand up to my cheek, touching gently where Gavin kissed me as I watch him walk away, Dan ranting about something to him, probably how he doesn't think going out with me is a good idea. I can practically hear Ray rolling his eyes so I turn around and walk back over to the counter, ready for whatever joke Ray makes.  
"About fucking time, it's been literally 5 months!" Ray says before smiling slightly.  
"But seriously, I'm happy for you." He adds and I smile, getting back to work.

I can't wait until the end of my shift and when it finally arrives, I basically run out the shop and to my car, speeding home to get ready. I call Gavins favourite restaurant to make a reservation before I jump in the shower, clean my teeth and spray myself with a cologne that Gav bought for me a few weeks ago for my birthday. I put on some underwear and black skinny jeans before spraying deodorant and slipping on a black long sleeved shirt and black tie, along with the minecraft diamond necklace I got for myself and Gavin, which I hide under my shirt. I look in the mirror and smile, I look alright, my freckles aren't too obvious on my face and I don't look that bad. My curly hair is slightly messy but I know Gavin likes it like this. I check the time and see that its 7:45, which means I better get going.

I grab my keys, pick up half a dozen red roses, which I know is cheesy and cliche but so is Gav, and drive to Gavins house, a place I've been a million times before, only now, when I pull up outside, I'm terrified and nervous. I see that its almost 8 and I take a few deep breaths before getting out of my car and knocking on the door. I shove the hand that isn't holding roses in my pocket nervously. The door opens after a few seconds to reveal Gavin, his hair soft and purposely messy, wearing black skinny jeans and a white long sleeved shirt that is kind of tight and shows off his perfect body, and a thin black tie, his beautiful green eyes glistening.

"Hey, Gav. You look great." I say, blushing as I hand him the flowers and he gives me his dopey smile that melts my heart.  
"You look great too, Micool, give me a sec, I'm gonna put these in water." He says and I roll my eyes, smiling at him. He grabs my hand and pulls me inside as he runs off to the kitchen. I stand by the door and bite my lip when I see Geoff, Gavins basically adoptive dad, walking down the hall towards me.  
"Hey Michael." He says and I smile nervously at him.  
"Hiya, Geoff." I say. I know where this is going. Geoff looks out for Gavin just as much as he looks out for his actual daughter, and he wants to make sure I'm not going to fuck him over. I know Geoff, we get along, and I know him well enough to know that he's intimidating when he wants to be.  
"So, where you two off to?" He asks.  
"I was gonna take him for dinner." I say and Geoff nods.  
"You gonna look after him?" He asks and I nod.  
"Of course." I say without hesitation.  
"Good. That's good. Because if I find that anything, anything at all, has happened to that boy then I will personally make sure you have hell to pay." Geoff says, keeping his voice at a normal tone, which makes it more intimidating.  
"I won't." I promise and he nods.  
"I know, but I gotta make sure. I know you're not going to hurt him, I know you're way too in love with him to do anything that will fuck this up, its so obvious by the way you look at him. But his parents are in England, so someone's gotta give his dates the speech." He says and I smile.  
"I know, and I'm not going to fuck this up." I say as Gavin walks down the hall, stopping dead in his tracks when he sees Geoff. He groans.  
"What did you do?" He asks Geoff while I just look at his beautiful face, smiling slightly.  
"Nothing, I said absolutely nothing. Go have fun, don't be home too late." Geoff says, walking back down the hallway and into the front room. I turn to Gavin and he smiles.  
"You wanna go?" I ask and he nods, following me out and to my car. I open his door for him before walking round to my side of the car and climbing in, driving us to the restaurant.

As we pull up I get out of the car and open Gavins door for him before we walk into the restaurant side by side. I tell the waiter my name and he leads us to the table I booked, in the back corner next to a window, over looking Austin. The waiter puts our menus on the table and we sit down as he orders our drinks. Gavin looks out the window at the city, which looks beautiful at night, while I just stare at his face. The restaurant is dimly lit, with only candles on each table creating a glow, and the moonlight shining through the window illuminates Gavins face, making him look amazing. I can see the stars shining in his ocean eyes as he stares out over the city, and I thank all the gods for him wanting to go out with me. He turns to me and smiles and I give a small smile just as our drinks arrive.

We sip our drinks and I bite my lip as he starts talking.  
"Why did you ask me out, Micool?" He asks and I sigh at his accent.  
"Because you're amazing and your eyes are the most amazing colour and your accent is hot. Your personality fits so well with mine." I say all at once so I don't pussy out, and Gavin gets a cute little grin on his face.  
"I hoped you'd ask me out." He says and I frown slightly.  
"Why didn't you ask me?"

"I was too nervous to say anything, especially since you're 3 years older than me and I didn't think you'd want to be with me but I figured you'd get the hint sooner or later. I mean I come into your shop during work instead of working or talking to Dan and I basically live at your flat." He says and I smile slightly.  
"Dan doesn't like me, does he?" I ask and he bites his lip.  
"Well...I mean- its not that he doesn't like you, its that he- well-" Gav says and I interrupt him, "hates my guts." I finish for him and he breaths a laugh.  
"Well, yeah." He says and I frown slightly. Dan is Gavins best friend, I don't want him to hate me. As much as I loved the look on his face when Gavin accepted my date.  
"Why?" I ask and Gavin frowns for a second.  
"He's my best friend, and he doesn't want me to go out with you." He says and I frown again.  
"Why not?" I ask and Gavin looks at the food on his plate that has just arrived at the table for a minute before answering.  
"You're three years older than me and you have tattoos and wear a leather jacket and ride a motorbike and you dropped out of school and he doesn't think you're good enough and he thinks you don't give a fuck about me and that you're gonna hurt me. He doesn't like the idea of us together." He says and I frown.  
"Gavvy, I'm not gonna hurt you. I don't think I'm good enough for you either, and I thank god for every second you spend with me because I see it as a waste of your time." I say and Gav frowns slightly.  
"Micool, I don't think any of those things, I disagree with Dan, he's just too over protective and we tried dating a few months ago but it didn't work out and I'm pretty sure he's just jealous and it's not a waste of my time." He says and I smile as we start to eat.

Gavin's POV

We chat casually throughout our meal and when desert comes we share an ice-cream. When we finish the meal and are waiting for the bill I stare at Michaels reflection in the window, my way of staring at him without him knowing, and I notice he's staring at me. I blush slightly and look at him and he grins. Michael pays the bill and stands up, holding my hand as we walk out of the restaurant. Michael opens my door for me and I get in the car. As Michael's going to his side of the car he checks his phone, smiling slightly. I wonder who or what that was. We get in the car and I realise Michael is driving in the opposite direction of my house.  
"Where're we going Micool?" I ask and I see him blush.  
"You'll see." He says and a few minutes later he pulls up outside a park I've never been to before. He gets out of the car and comes round to open my door for me, taking my hand in his. We start walking along a pathway with trees and flowers on either side of it. Eventually we reach a gate in the middle of a hedge and Michael goes to open it before pausing and turning to look at me.  
"Do you trust me?" He asks softly and I smile.  
"Yes." I say without hesitation.  
"Then close your eyes." He whispers and I shut my eyes. I hear the gate open and then feel Michael behind me, his hand covering my eyes and I can smell his amazing scent, a mix of vanilla and coconut and the cologne I bought him. He starts walking forward which I take as my cue to walk. We walk for a few seconds, Michael closes the gate behind us, and we continue walking for a bit longer. I hear what sounds like trickling water and wonder where the hell we are.  
"Open your eyes." Michael whispers in my ear and I shiver from his breath. He removes his hands and I open my eyes and gasp. I'm standing in front of a beautiful marble water fountain surrounded by trees and flowers. There's a blanket on the grass in front of the fountain and there are fairy lights strung across the fountain and in the trees, making the place look absolutely incredible.  
"Wow." I breath out and Michael smiles nervously.  
"You said you always wanted to lie under the stars." He says quietly and I smile. I did say that, and it's true. Months ago we we're lying next to each other in bed at 3am and talking about 50 different things every minute and I just happened to mention that I've never laid under the stars with someone I love. I can't believe he remembered, it was mentioned so briefly.  
"It's-I can't- I- It's beautiful." I mumble and Michael smiles, his smile growing when I kiss his cheek and pull him into a hug.

Michael's POV

We lie on the blanket and look up at the clear night sky. We're lying side by side, my right arm pressed against his left arm, and after a few minutes I nervously link our fingers together slightly, smiling when Gavin links them properly. I get bored of looking at the stars and turn my head so I can watch Gavin. His eyes are so much more beautiful than any star in the universe. I study his face carefully, as if I'll never see him again. The smooth curve of his lips, his sharp jaw, his nose, his eyes, the way his beautifully soft hair sticks up in so many different directions even when he's lying down, and yep, there's that feeling. That undeniable feeling of love I have for this boy next to me. After a few minutes Gavin turns his head to look at me.  
"Thank you, Micool." He whispers and I smile.  
"No problem, my boi." I whisper back.

We stay like that for around half an hour, lying next to each other, holding hands and talking quietly about nothing in particular. At 10:30 I decide I should take Gav home. I sigh before standing up, holding out a hand to Gavin, who takes it and allows me to pull him up.  
"I should get you home before Geoff sends out the search dogs." I say and he smiles, following me to the car. We drive to Gavins house quietly, occasionally asking each other questions, and I realise that I don't want this date to end. All too soon I pull up outside Gav's house. Gavin unbuckles his seat belt but doesn't get out.  
"I had a great time Gav." I say quietly and Gavin smiles.  
"Me too, Micool. To be honest I kind of don't want it to end." He says and I bite my lip.  
"Me neither. I guess I'll just have to take you out again." He smiles but doesn't make a move to get out the car and I sigh when I see Geoff standing at the window. Gavin must have seen him too because he sighs.  
"Guess I better go." He sighs again and I smile softly at him.  
"Goodnight, Gavin." I say, reaching across him and opening his door, because even if I'm not getting out, I'm still classy as fuck. I sit up straight and put my left hand on the steering wheel, ready to go.  
"Good night Micool." Gavin says, leaning over to peck my lips and I smile when he pulls away, my lips bursting with electricity and all I wanna do is kiss him again.  
"Get out, Gav." I say softly and he smiles.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." He says and I smile. "Yeah." He gets out the car and I make sure he's inside before driving home.

The second I open the front door Ray smirks at me.  
"Dude could you be more whipped?" He asks and I roll my eyes, collapsing next to him on the sofa.  
"Dude I'm not gonna lie I think that boys gonna kill me." I say, my lips still tingling and Ray rolls his eyes.  
"Did he like the thing?" He asks and I nod.  
"Yeah, thanks man. I owe you one." I say and Ray shakes his head.  
"Don't worry about it." He says and I nod, patting his shoulder. Ray set up the fairy lights and the blanket and stuff as we left dinner and text me when it was ready. I grab a controller and join in Rays game of call of duty and we play until we're struggling to keep our eyes open.

Gavins POV

I walk through the front door and the second it shuts Geoff appears in front of me.  
"How'd it go?" He asks, trying to be fatherly and stern but in reality he's actually just curious and has a little smile on his face.  
"It was amazing." I say, walking into the front room and collapsing on the sofa. Geoff sits next to me and I explain what happened and where we went briefly.  
"Gav, I want you to know, I'm really happy for you. And I know I have to do that dad thing where I'm supposed to hate your boyfriends but Michaels a nice kid and he fucking loves you so I'm gonna lay off him." Geoff says and I smile as a yawn escapes my mouth.  
"Thank you, Geoff. I'm gonna go to bed, G'night, I love you." I say and Geoff gives me a quick hug.  
"Love you too, goodnight, kiddo." He says and I walk to my room, collapsing onto my bed, the biggest smile on my face. Yep, I'm absolutely in love with him. I'm in love with Michael and it's fucking awesome. Just as I'm about to fall asleep I get a text from Michael.

My boi<3 -

Goodnight my boi, sweet dreams x

I grin, falling asleep so fucking happy, I wanna shout from the rooftops.

 

  
  


I wake up the next morning to a text from Michael.

My boi<3 -

Good morning my boi x

Me-

Good morning to you too, I'll see you at work x

I reply to Michael before getting ready for work. I have a shower and get dressed before walking into the kitchen.  
"Morning." I mumble to Griffon and she smiles at me.  
"Good morning. How was your date?" She asks cheerily and I smile.  
"It was awesome." I say briefly as I grab my keys.  
"You getting a lift today?" She asks and I shake my head.  
"No, I'm just gonna walk." I say and she smiles.  
"Alright Gav, have a good day, love you." She calls as I leave the house.  
"Love you too." I call.

I walk the 15 minute walk to the shopping center and towards HMV, the shop I work at, smiling at Michael as I walk past Game, which is where he works.  
"Hey Vav!" Ray calls as he walks into Game and I smile.  
"Hiya X-ray!" I call before entering HMV. I see Dan standing behind the counter and practically skip over to him.  
"Hey B!" I say excitedly, standing opposite him.  
"How'd the date go?" He asks and I frown, straight into the questions huh, not even a hello.  
"It was top." I say and he nods, placing a pile of dvds on the counter in-between us.  
"These need to go on the shelves." He says and I sigh, he's really pissed off with me and I hate it when Dan's mad.  
"B please don't be mad at me! I know you don't like Micool but I thought I was your best friend? Shouldn't you be happy for me that I had such a good date?" I ask and Dan sighs.  
"I'm sorry B, I just want what's best for you." He says before holding his arms open and I immediately lean over the counter and wrap my arms around his neck whilst his go around my waist and we hug.  
"Alright, I better get to work." I say, pulling away from the hug and grabbing an armful of DVD's.

Michaels POV

I smile when I see Gavin walk past the shop and a few seconds later Ray walks in.  
"Gavins in a good mood today." He says as he walks over to me and I chuckle slightly.  
"Dude, you know the date went well. I told you last night." I say and he rolls his eyes.  
"Just get to work." He says and I grab a few games and start to stack the shelves. I look over at Gavin and see him hugging Dan, and Dan is looking at me over Gavins shoulder, smirking at me.

I raise an eyebrow, two can play at this game.  
"Hey, Ray, I'll be back in a sec." I shout, dumping the games I'm holding on the counter, and Ray rolls his eyes.  
"Alright dude." He shouts back and I walk over to Gavin, who is stacking shelves.  
"Hey Gav." I say as I get near him and he looks up and grins at me.  
"Hello my boi!" He says and he closes the short distance between us and hugs me.  
"What's up?" He asks and I smile, pulling out of the hug but leaving an arm around Gavins waist, noticing Dan glare at me out of the corner of my eye.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to come over after your shift? Rays going on a date so I'll be lonely." I ask and he smiles.  
"Of course, my boi." He says and I grin just as Dan walks over.  
"B you're meant to be working." He says and Gavin frowns.  
"B we're talking." He says and I smile.  
"Its alright my boi, I should get back to work too. I'll see you after work." I say, kissing his cheek and Gavin grins and pecks me on the lips before I wink at him and walk back to my shop.  
"You didn't mention the fact that you kissed him last night." Ray says and I roll my eyes.  
"Well technically he kissed me." I say and he raises an eyebrow.  
"I figured you would wear the trousers, not Vav." He says and I roll my eyes again.  
"Well I didn't wanna kiss him because Geoff was watching and I quite like being alive." I say and he shakes his head, smiling.  
"Just get back to work."

 

~~~~~

 

As we reach the end of our shift I turn to Ray.  
"Hey, dude, you coming home?" I ask and he shakes his head.  
"No, I'm going out with Ryan, remember." He says and I nod.  
"Oh yeah, so you might not come home at all?" I ask and he shakes his head.  
"Alright cause Gavins coming over so we're gonna hang on the couch ." I say and Ray smirks.  
"Hang or bang?" He asks and I wink at him.  
"Both. Nah I'm joking I'm not gonna bang him til he's ready." I say and Ray raises an eyebrow.  
"Really? Dude you should have started dating him earlier, he could have stopped you being such a whore." He says before he walks out the shop, shouting bye over his shoulder.

I roll my eyes and walk over to HMV to see Gavin walking towards me, a pissed off Dan behind him.  
"Hey Gavvy." I grin, throwing my arm around his shoulders and he wraps his arm around my waist.  
"Hiya Micoo." He says, reaching up and pecking me softly. He shouts bye to Dan and I turn to look behind us at him.  
"Bye Dan." I say, smiling at him and he glares at me. I grin and walk until we get to the car park.  
"You drove your motorbike today?" Gavin asks me and I nod, climbing onto it.  
"Yeah, my car has a flat tire." I explain and he stands there, staring at me.  
"What?" I ask and he blushes.  
"You look hot on your bike." He says and I smirk. I reach over and thread my index finger through a belt loop in his jeans, pulling him close to me and I plant a kiss on his lips.  
"Behind or in front?" I ask. I'm going to drive anyway and it's slightly easier if he sits behind me but he's quite a bit shorter than me and when he sits in front of me I can wrap my arms around him.  
"In front." He says and I grin, sliding back slightly, allowing Gavin to climb on the bike in front of me, giving me a great view of his ass in skinny jeans as he does. I reach around him and hold the handle bars, smirking when I see Dan pull away in his car looking extremely pissed off and I assume he saw the whole thing.

I drive us to mine and Rays flat and open the front door, closing it behind us. We take off our shoes and jackets before we collapse on the sofa. I throw an arm around Gavins shoulders and he snuggles into my side.  
"What do you wanna do?" He asks looking up at me and I smirk.  
"I have some ideas." I say and he blushes.  
"Like what?" He asks and I kiss him, gently at first but it soon becomes passionate, running my tongue across his bottom lip. He opens his mouth eagerly and I smile, moving my tongue into his mouth and exploring every single bit of it. Gavin moans and pulls off my t-shirt and I smile against his lips, pulling off his top. I push him back gently so he's lying on his back and I lie on top of him, kissing him softly.  
I move over to his neck and he moves his hands down to my waist, pulling my hips to his and rubbing against me to cause friction. I leave a good few hickeys on his neck and collar bone before moving over to his ear.  
"You wanna take this to the bedroom?" I ask, my voice husky and low and Gavin shivers. He nods and I stand up, pulling him with me. I wrap my arms around his waist and grab his ass and he grabs my shoulders. I walk him into my room, accidentally knocking into stuff which makes us giggle, and kick the door shut, not once taking my lips away from his.

As soon as the door shuts I reach for his button and undo his jeans, pulling them off along with his boxers, and he does the same to me so we're both completely naked. I grab his ass again and he smirks.  
"You have an obsession with my arse." He says and I grin.  
"It's my ass now." I say, making him shiver.  
"What?" I ask and he blushes.  
"It's hot when you get all possessive and dominant." He says and I raise an eyebrow.  
"You like being dominated Gavver?" I murmur in his ear and he shivers again, nodding quickly.  
"You like me telling you what to do too?" I ask curiously and he nods.  
"What else do you get off on, my boi?" I ask, putting emphasis on 'my boi'.  
"Aggression." He mumbles and I grin, grabbing his thighs and raising him so his legs wrap around my waist. I push him against the wall, not hard enough to hurt him badly but hard enough so he moans. I thread my fingers through his hair and tug and he gasps.  
"You like that, my boi?" I ask and he nods and I feel his dick throb against my stomach. I grab his dick and start pumping it, running my thumb through the slit while I bite his collar bone, not too hard but enough to leave teeth marks on his skin. Gavin is a shaking mess and I have to press him harder against the wall so he doesn't fall.

When I feel his legs get loose around my waist I grab his thighs and walk us over to the bed, dropping him on it before climbing on top of him. I start pumping his dick again and he groans into the kiss.  
"I'm cl-" he says, cutting himself off with a moan.  
"Hold it in Gavin." I say, letting go of his dick and he shakes his head.  
"Micoo please." He begs and I bite my lip. I feel bad because having to stop so close to climax is fucking hard and annoying, but Gavin loves to be dominated and told what to do so I go along with my plan.  
"You can come when I have." I say and he shakes his head.  
"Micoo." He pleads and I lean close to his ear.  
"You can come when I say so." I growl and he moans, nodding.  
"Get me off." I tell him and he rolls us over so he's on top and he starts pumping my dick, biting and sucking on my nipples while he does. After a few minutes I feel the familiar sensation in my lower stomach and I groan.  
"I'm close." I mumble and Gavin kisses me as I arrive.  
"Fuck, Gavin." I moan into the kiss and he smirks before leaning down and licking my jizz off of my stomach and chest. He moves back up to my face and kisses me before pulling away slightly.  
"Micoo." He whines and I smirk.  
"You want me to get you off my boi?" I ask in his ear and he moans, nodding. I roll us over and move my head to his ear.  
"You don't come until I say so." I say and he nods. I lower myself so my head is over his dick and I lick his slit, which makes Gavin moan "Fuck Micoo." And its the best thing I've ever heard. I suck on the head of his dick for a minute and Gavin is pleading and shaking under me. I stop sucking and move back up to Gavin's face, kissing him softly.  
"Not yet, my boi." I whisper and he sighs. I move back down and leave a few hickeys on his thighs before moving back over to his dick, pumping it a few times.  
"I can't Micoo." He moans and I smile.  
"Then let it go, baby." I say gently, before putting my mouth around the head of his dick and swallowing his load. He shivers as he comes undone and I look up at him, watching his face, his mouth open slightly, his eyes shut tight and his hair a mess.  
He's never looked so beautiful.

When he's done I crawl back up to him and kiss his forehead before collapsing next to him and pulling him into a hug. Gavin snuggles into my side and sighs in content.  
"You okay?" I ask quietly, running my fingers up and down his arm gently. He nods.  
"Yeah, I'm good." He mumbles sleepily and I smile.  
"You wanna shower?" I ask and he nods.  
"Yeah." I stand up and reach out my hand for him, pulling him up with me. I lead him into my en-suite and turn the shower on, checking the temperature before stepping under the water. We wash each others hair and I put some body wash on the sponge before washing Gavins chest and back with it and he does the same to me. When we're done Gavin turns off the water and I grab a towel, wrapping it around my waist before wrapping one around Gavins.  
"You wanna play video games?" I ask and he nods, leading us out to the front room. He sits on the sofa and I chuck him a controller before grabbing myself one and sitting next to him.

We play portals for around an hour before we decide to get dressed again in case Ray comes home. We grab our shirts from the front room floor and walk into my room.  
"You wanna stay over, Gavver?" I ask and he nods. I go to my wardrobe and grab a pair of his boxers and one of my tops, throwing them to him. I have quite a few items of Gavin's clothes that he has left here, since he often stays the night. I keep them in a draw in case he needs them while he's here. I get into some tracksuit bottoms, deciding not to put a top on. We go back into the front room and order pizza before grabbing a few beers and putting on a film. We decide on the labyrinth, an old but gold film, and snuggle up on the sofa, Gavins legs thrown across my lap, my left arm around his waist, my right hand across his lap, occasionally running my fingers across the visible hickeys on his thighs. After half an hour the door bell rings and Gavin goes to get it, bringing the pizza over and setting it on the coffee table in front of us.  
  
  
  
Gavin's fast asleep, his head buried into my chest, and I smile, running my fingers through his no longer damp hair gently. Its half past midnight, the labyrinth is almost over and the pizza is long gone, as are a few beers. The front door opens and Ray walks into the room with Ryan, Ryan's arm loosely around Rays shoulder. Ray rolls his eyes when he sees me and Gavin.

"Hey Ryan. Dude, I thought you weren't coming home?" I ask Ray.  
"I thought you weren't gonna bang?" He retorts and I roll my eyes.  
"We didn't." Ray smirks.  
"No, course not. He always walks around in his boxers and your top, showing his ass off to the world. Besides those hickeys speak for their self." He says sarcastically and I blush slightly.  
"We didn't bang. We just got each other off. And to be fair he actually does normally walk round half naked." I say, smirking as Ray fake gags.  
"Did not need to know that. And you're not wrong." He mumbles and I smirk.  
"Don't talk about my boyfriends ass." I say and he laughs, wrapping his arm around Ryan's waist, watching as I continue to run my fingers through Gavins hair. I just called him my boyfriend, shouldn't I ask him first? I should probably ask him at some point, I like the sound of him being my boyfriend.  
"You're cute together." Ryan says and I smile down at Gavin.  
"Thanks man." I say before looking back at Ray.  
"So how come you're home?" I ask and he shrugs.  
"Ryan's roommate was getting it on in their front room so we figured we'd come here." He says and I chuckle.  
"Fair enough." I say, smiling at them.  
"Alright we're gonna go play video games." Ray says and I casually salute him as a bye.  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I say and Ray chuckles.  
"So we can do pretty much anything." He says as they disappear down the hall. When I hear Rays bedroom door shut I decide I should take Gavin to bed. I turn off the T.V and stand up gently so I don't wake Gav up. I throw the pizza box and beer bottles away before going back over to Gavin. I pick him up easily, bridal style, and carry him to my room. He stays in my bed every time he stays over anyway, even before we started dating. I lie him down and snuggle in behind him so I'm the big spoon, kissing his shoulder gently before falling asleep.

Gavin's POV

I wake up lying in Michaels bed, Michael not next to me. He must have carried me in here last night because I fell asleep on the sofa. I get up and clean my teeth before I walk down the hallway, seeing Michael standing at the stove.  
"Mornin boi." I mumble sleepily as I walk closer to him. Michael smiles, turning to face me, and wraps his arms around my waist.  
"Morning boi." He says, leaning down and kissing me gently.  
"Guys we don't wanna see that first thing in the morning." I hear Ray say and I blush. Michael continues kissing me, throwing his middle finger up at Ray which makes him chuckle. He pulls away after a few seconds and turns to Ray, who I now see is with Ryan. Ryan is Rays 22 year old boyfriend, and even though he's only 2 years older than Ray, Ray only comes up to his shoulder, like I do with Michael.  
"You want pancakes and bacon?" Michael asks them and they nod.  
"Thanks Michael." Ryan says while Ray grabs 4 glasses of orange juice. Michael grabs some plates out of the cupboard while I flip the bacon and he comes back over to me, hugging me from behind. I smile and snuggle back into his chest.  
"You guys are adorable." Ryan says and I look round Michael at him to see Rays arm around his waist, Ryan's arm around Rays shoulders.  
"Yeah, it's about time Michael got his shit together and asked you out." Ray adds and I look up at Michael, confused, as he glares at the wall in front of him.  
"Aww did he not mention how he's been in love with you since forever?" Ray asks me and Michael blushes.  
"I figured he would have said something. I mean he wont shut up about how amazing you are." Ray continues teasing Michael and I grin and turn to face him, still in his arms and pressed close to his chest. I look up at Michael and see him blush deeper.  
"I love you too." I whisper, loud enough for him to hear but so Ray and Ryan can't, and he grins, kissing me gently, his hands immediately sliding down to grab my ass.  
"Guys as much as I'm glad you're in love can you not burn the bacon." Ray jokes and we chuckle, turning the hob off.

We all eat breakfast together, pancakes with maple syrup and bacon, while watching the latest episode of Game of Thrones. Michael and I are sat on one sofa, my legs thrown across his lap, and Ryan and Ray are sat on the other sofa. When we finish breakfast we decide to play some rainbow six siege, none of us have to work as its Saturday so we can have a lazy day. I sit next to Michael and whenever we're not doing anything, like waiting for the rounds to start, he kisses the side of my head or rests his hand on my thigh and I smile slightly. After a few hours I get a text from Geoff asking me to come home.

Geoff-

Hey buddy, can you come home soon? I need to drop Millie off at Griffons mums before we go out and I wanna see you before we go x

Me-

Yeah Geoffrey, be there in an hour x

 

"I need to go home soon Micoo." I mumble to him and he nods.  
"I'll give you a lift, lets go get dressed." He says and we stand up.  
"Don't bang too loudly." Ray calls as we walk down the hall and I blush while Michael just calls back "No promises."  
We both get dressed, after getting a little sidetracked by making out in our boxers, and we walk back into the front room to see Ray sitting on Ryan's lap, their lips attached.  
"Fucking hypocrite." Michael mutters as we walk towards the front door, pulling on our shoes and jackets. We call bye before climbing onto Michael's motorbike, which I enjoyed as I love seeing Michael on his bike. Michael drives back to mine and as soon as I get off the bike the front door opens and Millie runs at me.  
"GAVIN!" She calls and I grin, picking her up. She's only 3 and I love her so much.  
"Hey Gavver, thanks for coming home." Geoff calls from the door way.  
"No problem man." I say. We have a quick chat about our day and stuff before Geoff and Griffon have to leave. I grab Millie in a hug and say bye before saying bye to Griffon and Geoff. When they leave Michael and I go and sit in my room, playing video games.

Michael keeps looking sideways at me and looking as if he wants to say something and he's being more quiet than usual. After a few minutes I frown slightly.  
"Micool are you okay?" I ask quietly, assuming he's having second thoughts about us. He takes a shaky breath and nods.  
"Yeah I just- er-" he stutters before swallowing and looking over my shoulder at the wall.  
"I wanted to ask you something." He says and I bite my lip.  
"What's up?" I ask and he takes a deep breath.  
"Gav, you know how- I mean, I want- no wait, let me start over." He fumbles for the right words while I sit nervously, fiddling with the bottom of my shirt. Michael takes my hands and moves so he's sitting facing me dead on and I twist my body so we're face to face.  
"Gav, I need to ask you something." He says again and I frown, confused and scared because he looks and sounds really nervous.  
"What's up, boi?" I ask calmly and he looks into my eyes.  
"Gav, will you be my boyfriend?" He asks and I can't help but burst into laughter because how could he even consider that I would say no? Michael looks at me confused and weary and I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, trying to show all of my emotions for him in that kiss. He pulls back after a few minutes and looks me in the eyes.  
"Is that a yes or?" He asks and I smile.  
"Yes Micoo, I would love to be your boyfriend!" I say happily and the corner of his mouth raises in a half smirk half smile.  
"Wait, why did you laugh?" He asks, smile dropping slightly, and I roll my eyes.  
"You were really nervous and I don't get why you'd even consider me saying no. Micool I've been flirting with you everyday for 5 months." I say and a grin spreads across his face and he captures my mouth in a kiss. He pulls away after a few minutes and we put on a film while I snuggle into Michael's side, our arms wrapping around each other, my head resting on his shoulder. Around half way through the film Michael turns his gaze from the film onto me.  
"You said you've been flirting with me for 5 months?" He asks and I nod.  
"Yeah?" I ask questioningly, wondering where the hell this is going.  
"Didn't you date Dan a few months ago?" He asks and I nod.  
"When I first got a crush on you it scared me a bit because I found it hard to be in your presence without blushing and I couldn't look you in the eye without feeling myself fall for you and so I figured that maybe I could train these feelings onto someone else. I remembered when we were younger when Dan and I went on a date and figured we could start that again but I only felt platonic feelings for him and I kept comparing him to you and it was all very stupid. Also I thought you were dating that girl that used to work at the shop with you so I kind of dated Dan to get back at you or try and make you jealous or something." I explain and Michael grins.  
"What?" I ask and he chuckles.  
"Laura, the girl that worked in the shop. I would flirt with her when you came to the shop to try and get your attention, I thought it would make you jealous." He explains and I chuckle.  
"Well if it helps it worked very well." I say and he smiles.  
"We're so oblivious." He says and I nod.  
"Yeah we are, but we got there in the end."

;;;

Fin


End file.
